The Mistake of Fairy Tail
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Fairy Tail has always reached on about family, but Ryu has something to say about that and the members of fairy tail are going to listen. Sorry about the crappy summary, but just read and see if you like it. This is a harem fanfic and it is already set in stone. Medium Fairy Tail bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

Sitting on the rubble of the strongest guild in Fiore, sat a cloaked figure in black, who watched as Jose Porla, guild master of Phantom Lord, got ready to fire his Jupiter cannon at all the present fairy tail members.

"This is your last warning hand over Lucy Heartfilia or we will fire and wipe all you pathetic fairies from existence." Shouted Jose with a sick smile as he watched them from his throne.

The figure watched as Mirajane Strauss had Lucy taken away from all the conflict by Reedus, fairy tail's resident artist.

"We don't sacrifice our own, so you will have to try and take her from us!" Shouted Erza.

"I'll take great pleasure in destroying you fairies!" Shouted Jose as he nodded to his men controlling the cannon to prepare to fire.

All present members of fairy tail looked at the cannon in horror before Erza stood in front of the cannon's line of fire and requipped into her Adamantine armor in preparation to save her fellow members.

"Fire!" At that point the Jupiter cannon fired a massive black beam compressed of magic energy at Erza, who closed her eyes just like everyone else waiting for death.

"I guess I have to save them. The old man would have my head if I didn't." Said the cloaked figure, causing the members of fairy tail to open their eyes as the figure stood up and was instantly in front of Erza with their right palm facing the beam of energy.

It shocked everyone present to their core as the figure backhanded the compressed energy into the air, who watched as the energy expanded outward to the size of the fairy tail guild.

"Who the hell are you!? Shouted Jose, who was too angry to realize that this figure had deflected a blast from a Jupiter cannon with his bare hand.

"That isn't any of your business wizard saint, but it would be much appreciated if you could stop this vendetta you have with fairy tail." Spoke the figure with a masculine voice.

"Never! It is my mission to get Lucy Heartfilia returned to her father and since these fairies are stopping me, I am perfectly in my rights to do this and if you stand in my way I will destroy you just like these little fairies."

The figure sighed, "You are willing to kill innocent people to accomplish this job, which would label you as a dark mage, meaning I'm in my rights to capture you for attempted murder."

The figure then held out his right hand again before whispering, " **Spatial Rend**." He watched as a few seconds later the Jupiter cannon and the mechanical legs were cut to pieces causing phantom lord's guild to the ground, but somehow stay intact.

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed except for Erza, who pointed her sword at his back, "Who are you and why are you here? If I don't like your answer." She made the emphasis by having her sword start to dig into his back.

"Erza what are you doing he just saved our lives!?" Shouted Gray

"We don't know who this man is. For all we know he could be here to take Lucy under the disguise of being an ally."

The figure scoffed, "You truly think you can hurt me Scarlet, even after seeing me deflect a Jupiter cannon. You would probably be dead if not extremely injured if I hadn't stepped in and you know it."

Before she could rebuke him, a black portal opened in front of the man, who stepped through and disappeared.

"What the hell Erza? You just pissed off a guy who stopped a blast from a Jupiter cannon with one hand and he didn't even use any magic!" Shouted Gray, which caused some of the guild members to pale.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's go show them why they shouldn't mess with the strongest guild in Fiore!" Shouted Erza causing others to cheer as she took Natsu, Gray, and Elfman with her towards the Phantom Lord guild.

Inside phantom lord a black portal opened as out stepped the figure, who found himself near the top of the guild.

He looked around before he found himself staring at a blue haired beauty with blue eyes wearing a navy-blue coat with a fur hat. No one saw him raise his eyebrow at her, when he noticed it was raining even though there weren't any clouds in the sky a moment ago.

"Drip, Drip, Drop. The rain feels nice doesn't sir?" Spoke the blue-haired beauty

The figure shrugged, "Yes it does though that is my biased opinion since I've always liked rain even though some would say it is sad and dreary."

The female blushed before narrowing her eyes, "You are just saying such things to get past me." She then threw a powered water ball, which he ducked under.

"Juvia Lockser member of the elemental four will not let you by." The now named Juvia threw another high-powered water ball before a shield made of ice stopped it.

Out of nowhere came Gray who stood beside the cloaked man, "What are you doing? I can handle this myself."

The ice wizard sighed, "I came to apologize for what Erza and say thank you for saving our lives. The only people I know who could do what you did back there is master and Gildarts."

"That doesn't matter right now we have an enemy to defeat and I don't think she likes being ignored." Both males jumped sideways as Juvia launched blades of water at them.

" **Water Lock** " At that moment Gray found himself having to hold his breath when he found himself in a water prison.

Before Juvia could attack the other male Gray broke out of her water lock utilizing his ice magic.

The figured was annoyed because all of his and Gray's attacks would just pass through Juvia's body.

Having enough of messing around the figure slammed his hands onto the guild under him " **Inferno Garden**!" Black flames then started to erupt close to Juvia, who was jumping away from each one that would pop up not even noticing that she was getting closer to the edge.

The figure ended his spell as he and Gray ran over and grabbed her hands the moment she slipped, almost falling off the guild building.

"Why did you save Juvia? Am I not your enemy?" Both males had raised eyebrows at the way she spoke in third person.

"We may be enemies but there is no reason for either of us to kill you or hurt you anymore. Besides why would I want to hurt a beautiful woman such as yourself?" Gray nodded to what the figure had said.

Juvia couldn't help but blush at the man's words before being interrupted by an explosion. "What was that!?" Said Juvia and saw the figure and Gray stand up.

"It would seem some fairies are battling against the other elements. Am I right?" The ice mage nodded knowing it was most likely Natsu who had caused the explosion to happen.

"Why? Did you come here to save Lucy?" Gray looked shock, while the figure shook his head.

"Lucy is here!?" Shouted a shocked Gray. Juvia nodded "Sorry, but saving Lucy is his mission not mine." Stated the figure before looking at Juvia, who seemed be in a better mood.

"Now I have a mission that I must accomplish, so are you going to let us pass or do we have to be rough with you." Said the figure not realizing that he had just created a stalker for Gray and himself.

Juvia looked at the two with a huge blush on her face and a small trail of blood fell from her nose before wiping it off and nodding her head.

"Thank you Juvia, I hope to see again one day." Said the man before leaving with Gray right behind him.

The water mage watched as the two leave before putting her hand over where her heart was. "I'm in Love!" She said with a beautiful smile going across her face making the rain stop until a look of horror crossed her face.

"Which one do I love though!?" This had the effect of the rain coming back.

As the figure ran to accomplish his mission, he was stopped when Gray put his hand on his shoulder.

"Umm. I was wondering during the fight with Juvia you said you had a mission to accomplish. I am just wondering what this mission is that you have to accomplish."

The man took the hand off his shoulder, "At the moment that is none of your concern Gray. All you have to know is that Makarov was the one who gave me this mission."

'How does master know this man and what did master tell him to do?' Thought Gray, who shook his head of such of such thoughts before noticing that the cloaked figure was gone.

After leaving Gray by himself the cloaked man went in search of Jose only to find himself in a large room surround by a large groups of phantom lord members.

"You won't be going any farther you fairy fly!" Exclaimed one of members with the rest of the group agreeing to their comrade's words. The figure sighed before looking at the group. "I really don't have time for this just tell me where your master is or else."

The group laughed at him, "Hahahaha as if you could beat all o- "The man was stopped as he and everyone fell unconscious with various burns on their body except for a different man who looked at the cloaked figure in horror.

The figure took a step and the phantom lord member couldn't spill his guts quicker. "He in his throne room, which is out this door and straight ahead you can't miss it!"

"Thank you for the assistance and for that I won't hurt you." The phantom lord member sighed in relief before falling unconscious from fear and anxiety overload.

 _ **With Fairy Tail**_

Erza and the others had finally defeated Aria the last of the elemental four and were now in the room Jose was in before a malicious aura was felt throughout the whole room.

Upon fighting Jose, though they fought bravely they were no match for the one who was named a wizard saint as they were all laid on the ground unconscious, except for Erza.

"It looks like this is the end for the mighty Titania. Any last words?" Said Jose as Erza glared at him making the guild master of phantom lord smirk as raised his hand to blast her to oblivion.

Though before it happened Jose screamed in pain as he tried to grab his non-existent right hand.

Erza's eyes widened as what had happened since she hadn't even scratched the guild master.

"Jose, you are under arrest for attempted murder, which in turn makes you a dark mage. Come quietly and the magic council will lessen your punishment for what you have done." Spoke the cloaked figure as he entered the room.

Jose glared at him as dark magic started surrounding him, "Who are you boy!? Do you have any idea who I am!?"

The figure shook his head, "Who I am is none of your concern and all I see is a dark mage who will soon be laying at my feet." He stated in bored tone causing more dark magic to surround Jose.

The cloaked looked over at Erza, "You shouldn't have come you are too weak and almost got your friends killed because of it. Now leave." This caused Erza to look at the floor in shame

"W-what?" She said. The figure looked at her, "I said leave, are you deaf or something? I want you to leave you are too weak to help me and I can't fight and protect you all at the same time."

Erza did what she was told as she woke the others and helped them out of the guild.

"You're a fool just like those other fairies, what makes you think you will be able to beat me!? A wizard saint with years of experience!" Jose shouted hysterically before he coughed up blood as the figure kneed him in the stomach.

"Because I was given a mission and I never fail my missions." He said as he watched Jose glare at him while wiping away the blood on his mouth.

"What would this so-called mission be boy?" Questioned Jose as he shot dark magic at him before being shocked when the spells impacted but did nothing.

"My mission from Makarov was to protect his fairies and that is what I plan to do you poor excuse for a wizard saint." Said the figure as he used ' **Inferno Garden** ' to block the dark waves of magic that a furious Jose was throwing at him.

"I'll show you the true power of a wizard saint you impudent brat." Said Jose of he launched a large wave of magic.

The figure crossed his arms in the form of an x as a translucent barrier stood in front of him as the magic connected with the barrier only for it to disperse.

"That will be enough my boy I will handle the rest." Spoke Makarov, who had been watching the whole fight.

"Really, you're stealing my fight." The figure saw the serious look on Makarov's face, which made him sigh in defeat.

"He's all yours old man, but either way I'll still be getting my payment." Spoke the figure as he moved away to let the master of fairy tail pass him.

"How far you have fallen my friend, now I will give you three seconds to surrender or else." Stated the small master.

"Old friend? We were never friends and I won't surrender! I am the guild master of the strongest guild in Fiore and I won't lose to someone as weak as yourself and when I'm done with you two I will destroy fairy tail and all its members."

"One" The figure watched as he started to feel the ethernano in Makarov's spell, which did nothing to scare Jose, who was still ranting.

"I am a wizard saint you can't scare me you old fool!" Shouted Jose as he gathered his magic.

"Two" Makarov had rocks starting to float all around him as his eyes started to glow yellow, while a yellow aura surrounded him.

"You think you can scare me! I am Jose the wizard saint! **Dead Wave**!" He then launched a dark wave a magic at Makarov and the cloaked figure, who waved his hand causing the dark magic to disperse.

"Three! Fairy Law!" At that moment Makarov clapped his hands together causing a bright flash of light that engulfed all of Magnolia.

As the light faded the figure found an older looking Jose, who was now unconscious.

"Well damn, I think that was a bit of overkill, but I can't say anything since I do the same. Now what your reason for stealing my fight old man?"

Makarov turned and smiled at the cloaked figure, "It's good to see you Ryu my boy and sorry about that, but I thought it would be good to stretch my bones since all you were doing was play around with him."

The figure named Ryu pulled the top of his hood off showing his black hair with red highlights and his blue and green heterochromatic eyes.

"It's good to see you too old man." Ryu walked over to Jose and lifted him over his shoulder as looked at the rubble that was fairy tail.

"It looks like you will have to rebuild the whole building and from the looks of it you'll have to deal with magic council soon because it looks like Rune Knights are heading here."

This caused Makarov to go white as a sheet at how much money it would take to rebuild the guild and that's is only if the magic council doesn't find someway to have them disbanded.

Ryu started to walk away only for Makarov to stop him, "Where do you think you're going young man?"

Ryu shrugged as he put his hood back over his head, "Well I'll be taking this man to the magic council and I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

Makarov frowned at Ryu, "Come on Ryu, everyone has learned their lesson and has changed for the better."

"I don't think I have to show you the reasons for me leaving?" Asked Ryu as he started to roll up his left sleeve before the master of Fairy Tail grabbed his arm shaking his head.

Ryu turned and started walking away as he pulled down his sleeve, "I thought it would be best, the girl hasn't been same since you faked your death and even now she still visits your grave." Said Makarov making Ryu stop in his wake a second time.

"Old man I just can't do it. I can't forget what happened nor will I forgive either so don't expect me go."

"If you won't do it for me, do it for her." Said Makarov as he left to make sure none of his children start fighting the Rune Knights, especially Natsu.

Ryu sighed as he pulled his hood back up and opened up a portal to the magic council, "God damn old man, guilt tripping me like that."

 _ **Era**_

Ryu couldn't help but rub the bridge of his nose in frustration as he listened to the council ramble on how they should disband Fairy Tail.

After a few minutes they took notice of him holding an unconscious Jose over his shoulder.

"Excuse me Ghost, but why do you have Jose, guild master of Phantom Lord and wizard saint." Asked Yajima.

Ryu smiled at the nickname he had earned for his ability to disappear like a ghost before he shook his head of those thoughts and dumped Jose onto the floor. "I was on a mission, while in Magnolia and I happened to see Phantom Lord get ready fire a Jupiter Cannon at Fairy Tail, so I decided to intervene and capture Jose since he attempted to murder members of Fairy Tail."

Ryu watched as the council talked amongst themselves about what was to be done with some complaining that Fairy Tail had once again gotten pulled in to trouble.

Seeing that he wasn't needed anymore Ryu handed Jose to a nearby Rune Knight and opened a portal getting ready to step through only for the council to stop him.

"Ghost we would like to know the mission you were on that you had to be in Magnolia." Asked an old councilwoman named Belno.

Ryu scoffed, "Sorry that is something I won't do. I don't reveal information on missions that request me personally."

Not wanting to start an argument with the magic council, Ryu opened a portal and jumped through it and closed it quickly so none of them could follow.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Well that's the first chapter and I will say this now and that is that this is a harem fic and it is already set in stone.**_

 _ **I will make another Fairy Tail Fanfic some day and give you my readers an option on who you want in the harem, but this one is Iron-clad.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"Ghost we would like to know the mission you were on that you had to be in Magnolia." Asked an old councilwoman named Belno.

Ryu scoffed, "Sorry that is something I won't do. I don't reveal information on missions that request me personally."

Not wanting to start an argument with the magic council, Ryu opened a portal and jumped through it and closed it quickly so none of them could follow.

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Ryu couldn't help, but let out a relaxed sigh as he laid down in the sand looking into the sky at the Akane Resort, which was the reward he had gotten from Makarov for protecting his fairies.

"This is the life, no care and no worries and no Fairies to mess this up." It seemed karma was after Ryu because the moment those words came out his reflexes stopped a volleyball from hitting him in the face.

"Hey man can you pass us the ball back?" Ryu let out an annoyed sigh as he recognized the voice to belong to Grey.

Taking his eyes from the sun Ryu looked ahead to see that not only was Grey here, but so was Natsu, Happy, Erza, and the girl Lucy.

'Damnit! If these guys are here, then they are either going to destroy the resort or something ridiculous is going to happen like one of them being kidnapped to face their dark past.' Ryu thought as he tossed the ball to Grey and got up from his position and walked back into his suite to dress and win some money from the casino before something disastrous happens, where he would have to fix their mess.

An hour later Ryu could be seen surrounded by a crowd of people playing Craps with a smile on his face as he won enough money to pay for 2 S-rank missions.

Looking around Ryu noticed that he was gaining attention from security and decided to wrap things up. "Alright people this will be my last roll for the evening before I turn in my winnings."

Ryu smirked seeing the relief in the owner's eyes before his next words, "That is why I'll be doing an all or nothing to double my winnings." The crowd gasped while the owner looked ready to blow a gasket.

As Ryu was handed the dice, "All I need is a good luck blow on the dice from two beautiful women." He smiled as women volunteered to do it before his eyes took notice of Juvia watching him and another girl, who looked rather tense and anxious.

"Hey, Juvia come on over I could use some luck and you too, the pretty girl, who looks like a cat." Ryu guessed the cat-girl couldn't hear him, so as she passed him, Ryu grabbed her arm and twirled her into his arms.

"Now that I have two beautiful ladies by me side, would you both do me the honor of giving me some luck?" Asked Ryu holding the dice in his hands.

Juvia and the other girl blushed as the they both blew on the dice before Ryu rolled it and smiled as he heard the cheers around him signifying that he had just won over 200 million jewels.

Ryu wrapped both girls in a hug, "Now that is what I call lady luck." Both girls couldn't help but blush harder.

Grabbing his winnings Ryu got ready to turn them in before turning to the cat-girl, "Now may I know the name of the beautiful woman, who has helped me win?" The girl blushed as she looked down at the ground as she mumbled her name.

"Milliana." Even though it was barely a whisper Ryu was able to hear it. "Well Milliana is a perfect name for a girl as beautiful as you."

Milliana's blush got darker before it disappeared remembering the reason she had for being in the casino before she left to meet up with her friends.

Ryu watched as Milliana left before shrugging and turning to Juvia, who seemed to be clinging to his arm, which was something that didn't bother him at all.

"So Juvia, why are you here at Akane Resort?" Asked Ryu as he turned in his winnings and smiled at the man's jaw drop at the amount he had won.

"After Juvia lost to you and Grey, Juvia has tried to figure out who she loves more, you or Grey." Ryu nodded not even batting an eyelash though it was impossible to see since he was wearing shades at the moment.

"Alright, well I can't wait to see who the winner is. I guess you would need to go talk to Grey too and last I checked I saw him near a bar." Juvia nodded as she left to talk to Grey about joining Fairy Tail.

Ryu grabbed his money before security grabbed his shoulder and started walking him to a V.I.P area, "I guess I saw this coming."

Walking inside he saw the owner sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped together as he got ready to speak Ryu interrupted him, "If this a way to earn your money back I accept."

The owner smiled in relief not wanting to have his security beat the boy up and steal the money back the moment Ryu was back in his room. "That is good, I don't like the idea of you walking out of here with that much money."

Ryu shrugged, "If I'm going to play, but only under three conditions." The owner nodded not caring since he was going to cheat to win not wanting the chance that the kid in front of him would actually win.

"The conditions are that it will be one round, all or nothing. Second it will be a game of chance, which will be Blackjack. Lastly if I win I will be co-owner of Akane Resort."

The owner stood up quick, "No way in hell would I bet half ownership of this place to a kid like you!"

"First off, I'm not a kid, second if you don't bet half ownership, I'll just use my winnings to buy 51% of Akane Resort technically making me your boss." Said Ryu with a serious look on his face.

The owner snapped his finger, "Well I'll just have Boris and Theo take away your winnings and ban you from the casino." Both security guards started to squeeze Ryu's shoulders.

"You could do that, but you forgot to consider that I could be a mage by chance." In the blink of an eye both guards were on the ground unconscious causing the owner to look at Ryu wide eyed.

Ryu stared at the owner blankly, "Now are you going to comply to my conditions cause either way by the end of the day I will in some way own Akane Resort, so what will it be?"

The owner glared at Ryu before he had his other guards set up the cards for Blackjack and pulled out the deed to the property.

As they were dealt their cards the Owner smirked looking at the two 10s in his hand. He looked at Ryu and couldn't help, but laugh inside his head as looked at Ryu to see he didn't even look at his hand.

The owner showed his hand, "That's a 20 boy, what do you got?" Ryu stared at the owner blankly as he flipped his cards showing he had gotten a 21 signifying that Ryu had won and was now co-owner of Akane Resort.

Ryu stood up and signed his name on the deed and walked out of the office. As this happened the owner couldn't take his eyes off the Ryu's cards. It had been pure luck that Ryu got those cards without even looking.

Walking back to the casino Ryu couldn't help but sigh as he looked at the casino to see it damaged before stopping seeing tons of playing cards on the ground with people in the cards.

"Yo man! Help us! We're all trapped in these cards!" Ryu picked up the card with the man who talked.

"Who did this to you people?" Asked Ryu as he started picking up the rest of the cards from the ground.

"I don't know, all I do know is that the kid had blonde hair did this and captured this redhead and blue cat and is heading to a place called the Tower of Heaven and they are working with a man called Jellal. We asked for help from the redhead's friends, but they left to save their friend. Now could you get us out of these playing cards!"

Ryu nodded understanding everything the man said, even though to others it may sound like crazy talk. "The thing with magic cards is that the magic to them is gone once they rip or the person who did this release you." With that he gave a small tear to the cards and watched as all the people were freed from the cards.

"Now I suggest you all go home and rest." The crowd nodded as they all left, but not before thanking Ryu for his help.

Ryu walked out to the ocean and sensed for a magic signature he was familiar with before he got a lock on Juvia's and it was almost out of his range.

"I can't believe I'm about to go help those guys and I'm not even being paid for it." Said Ryu as he pulled out lacrima and contacted Lahar.

As Lahar answered Ryu stopped him from saying anything, "I need you to tell the council that there is a possibility that there is an R-System still in existence and it is being controlled by Jellal Fernandes. I am about to head there to check if there is an R-System there."

Lahar couldn't help but look shocked before nodded to what Ryu needed as he ended the call and started making his way to the Magic Council.

Ryu looked at Akane Resort and let his shoulders sag as he let out a sigh, "Even on vacation they find some way to mess things up for me." Said Ryu as he opened a portal near Juvia's magic signature.

 _ **Tower of Heaven**_

In a corridor a portal opened up and out stepped Ryu dressed in his black cloak with his hood up as he looked around at his surroundings.

Ryu sighed as he looked to see the stairs and felt like a part of him died inside looking at the flight of stairs. 'I can't keep using my portals or I'll run out of energy, which means I'm walking.'

As Ryu walked, he found himself following the magical signature of Natsu and he couldn't help up sweat drop at the scene he saw when he entered the room where Natsu was.

Ryu watched Natsu with a cat helmet on his head acting like a cat as he tried to keep Milliana from letting the man called Wally hurt him. 'I'll let Natsu handle this because this is just too much for me.' Thought Ryu as he left the room with no one the wiser that he was there in the first place.

As he walked their labyrinth that was the tower Ryu found himself in an open room and found himself looking at least a dozen guards.

"Who the hell are you!? If you don't leave now, we'll be forced to kill you!" Shouted one of the guards.

"I was just looking for the bathroom and got lost, so if one of you guys could point me in the right direction."

"Like hell we'll believe that lie! Get him guys!" Shouted a differ guard.

Ryu popped his neck and knuckles, "It has been a while since I done hand-to-hand combat. I might as well get the rust off." Said Ryu as the guards charged at him with the intent to kill.

The first guard tried stabbing him with a spear, keyword being tried as Ryu sidestepped the spear and brought his left arm down on it and was satisfied to see break in half before dashing to the guard that tried to spear him and throwing a right hook, this caused all the other guards to cringe hearing a 'crack', signifying that Ryu had broken the man's jaw as the guard fell to the ground clutching his mouth.

Looking towards the other guards, "So whose next?" Those words had the effect of pissing off the guards as they all charged at Ryu.

A guard with a sword took a downward slash at Ryu's back only for him to move out of the was and punch the guard in the armpit causing the guard to drop the sword as Ryu then kicked the guard in the knee and was rewarded with a 'crack' and Ryu himself couldn't help but cringe seeing the guard's leg pointing backwards.

This did nothing to deter the other guards as one threw a spear at him only to gape and see Ryu catch it and throw it back only this time the guard wasn't fast enough to catch it as the spear went halfway through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall as he screamed in pain.

The rest of the guards decided it was better to attack Ryu at the same time as they all started to swinging swords or thrusting spears at him.

Ryu was able to dodge most of them except for one that had caught his left arm and the guards saw something shining underneath his left sleeve.

"It looks like I really was rusty I guess I better start getting serious if weak inexperienced guards were able to hurt me." Ryu didn't take notice that his words were further pissing the guards off.

One the guards went for a decapitating blow from behind only for their jaws to drop as Ryu stopped the blade with a finger, a fucking finger!

Ryu took the blade away and further shocked the guards when he broke it with just his fingers before he made the 'come here' motion with his hand causing all to charge him.

As a guard thrusted his spear Ryu jumped on top of it before running along it and kicking the guard in the face knocking him unconscious before grabbing the spear breaking it in half and knocking away a sword slash.

In less than a second Ryu kicked a sword out of a guard's hand and punched him in the throat before round housing him in the face and throwing the sharp part of the spear into another guard's kneecap.

Ryu then kicked a sword into the air and grabbed it and parried a swipe at his midsection before kicking the man in his groin and hitting him with the butt of the sword.

"That is six down meaning six more to go." On reflex Ryu punched a guard charging at him from behind knocking the guard out cold. "What I meant to say is 5 more to go."

Ryu ducked as a ball of fire flew over his head and looked up to see that the last six guards were actually mages with 4 of them being fire mages, while the last two were lightning and wind mages.

He looked as the four fire mages clasped hands as a giant fireball flew above their heads, "You have been an annoyance in Jellal-sama's plans to bring back the great dark wizard Zeref."

" **Union Raid: Grand Fireball**!" Ryu watched as the fireball flew towards him before swiping his hand in the air causing it to fade away causing the fire mages to look at him in awe.

Ryu felt someone trying to call him as he pulled it out to see it was Lahar and he looked like he had bad news, "Ryu you have to get out of there quick the council is voting on using etherion to destroy the R-System."

"What! Tell the council I can handle this! If they do that it will hit the coast and kill thousands of people!" Shouted Ryu sidestepping a lightning bolt before he held out his hand with the palm facing the mages.

" **Spatial Rend!** " Ryu didn't even look at the mages as a hundred cuts appeared on their bodies before all fell unconscious.

"I did tell them Ghost, but Siegrain said they couldn't take the chance that you fail and let Zeref be revived with R-System." Said Lahar as Ryu started walking towards the guard he pinned to the wall.

"I guess I'll have to do this without the council's backing then." Said Ryu as he ended the call before Lahar could argue with him.

Ryu looked at the guard, "Tell me where Jellal is and I'll unpin you from the wall." The guard spit in his face and laughed at him.

"Like I would tell you where Jellal is you bast-aaaah!" The guard screamed as Ryu stabbed a spear into his other shoulder, "You are going to tell me where he is or else you worthless piece of cannon fodder."

"What are you going to do, kill me, you won't cause you're the council's dog and mages aren't allowed to kill." The guard screamed as Ryu ripped him off the wall before placing him on the ground.

"Your right, I can't kill you, but I can cause you so much pain until you break and tell me where Jellal is and we can start with me cauterizing those wounds of yours with some fire magic and hope my hand doesn't slip burn the one thing that makes you a man."

This made the guard go white before he started talking, "Jellal is on the top floor waiting for someone to challenge him." The said before he fainted from the pain as Ryu cauterized his wounds, so he wouldn't bleed out.

"I need to defeat Jellal, but first I have to get these men out of here." Ryu opened a portal to the prison cells in Era before throwing each of them through the portal, not even trying to be gentle.

Closing the portal Ryu ran up the stairs not wanting to waste any magic energy that might be needed in his fight with Jellal.

As Ryu ran he found himself in another open room, but this time he saw a half owl half man owl hybrid swallow Natsu whole.

"Really Natsu, I don't have time for this, but I don't want you on my conscious just because I didn't try and save you." Said Ryu as he got ready to fight the owl hybrid.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I don't have much to say at the moment except I hope you like this chapter. Also, I set up a poll to see if I get the time to make another Oc story what would be alright with you guys and gals. Sorry if the end was a little rushed.**_

 _ **Lastly Don't forget to Review**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Tower of Heaven**_

Ryu couldn't help, but sigh at the situations that Natsu would get into from destroying a port to getting eaten by a man-owl hybrid.

"I can't believe this I got better things to do than saving Natsu's ass." Said Ryu as he started flying towards Natsu and punched the bird-man named Fukuro causing him to fly backwards before launching a fireball towards Ryu that looked similar to Natsu's.

'This guy must be able to use the same magic to the person he ate.' Ryu thought as he saw Gray land beside him, while the man named Simon watched from a distance.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gray as he used an Ice Shield to block the ball of fire heading towards them.

Fukuro then went into using Natsu's signature **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** on Ryu only to gape with Gray and Simon doing the same as Ryu blocked the attack with his bare hand before throwing the owl-man back.

"I came learning that the R-System is here and if I don't get all of you people out of here, while also curb stomping Jellal in time we'll all be dead since at this exact moment the magic council are voting on whether to use Etherion or not." Ryu's words carried across the room making all those, who heard pale.

"What is an Etherion?" Asked Happy curiously at the gravity of the situation as Ryu sighed before going into an explanation.

"The Etherion is like a super weapon made by the magic council as a deterrent to all those that would defy them. The thing is strong enough to destroy a whole city and right now if things are turning worse than you can bet that the weapon is pointed at this tower and could kill everyone on the coast of the Akane Resort.

This caused Happy to turn as white as a ghost, "I don't want to die." Happy said in a scared tone.

Ryu sighed, "I don't want to either and that is why." At that moment Ryu was in front of Fukuro in a second and gave him a combo punches to the gut and was satisfied when the owl-man threw up Natsu.

"I plan on getting out of here alive." Ryu then rolled away as Fukuro tried to eat him before Ryu gets behind him and punches the owl-man in the back parts of his knees and punching his armpits.

As Fukuro fell Ryu roundhouse kicked him in the face effectively knocking him unconscious. "Now I believe some thanks are in order for saving your life Salamander." Said Ryu as Happy started hugging Natsu.

"I remember you! You help us fight those Phantom Lord jerks!" Shouted Natsu causing Ryu to bonk the fire mage on the head.

"That is correct, and I would like it if you would stop yelling or do I have to knock you unconscious like I did the bird?" Ryu asked in a sweet tone that made Natsu shake his head furiously.

"Good, now what is this about your friend being trapped in a card?" Ryu asked hearing the conversation Gray and Simon had as they explained how Sho, an old friend of Erza's, used his magic to trap her in a card to protect her.

Ryu couldn't help but rub the bridge of his nose and sigh, "I don't have the time to complain, I have to curb stomp Jellal and still get off this island in case they plan to set off Etherion."

"What is an Etherion?" Asked Natsu making Ryu groan before looking at Happy and pointed to him. "Explain it to him."

The blue cat nodded, "It's a super weapon that will destroy us all!" Happy said in an overdramatic fashion.

Natsu nodded his head before he looked at Ryu, "I get first dibs on fighting Jellal!" Gray couldn't help but palm his face as his rival tried calling dibs on fighting the man who kidnapped Erza, forgetting the fact that a weapon that could wipe them out is possibly targeting the tower at this very moment.

"I could care less as long as get tagged in to beat him into the ground and if I see that you can't handle it I will jump in whether you like it or not." Ryu said as looked over to Simon.

"You will have to show us where to go, while Gray here will start evacuating people and secure us a boat to get away in." The Ice mage couldn't argue knowing that he was too tired to help in a fight right now.

The plan set Simon started moving making Ryu follow before he saw Natsu still not ready for movement after his experience in Fukuro's stomach causing him to groan out before he grabbed him and put the fire mage on his back.

As they walk Ryu couldn't help but groan as Natsu kept asking him questions such like 'What's your name?' or' How strong are you?' or the one asked the most 'After this is over fight me.' Though Ryu knew the last one was more of a demand then a question.

"First off Natsu I won't tell you my name, second my fight with Phantom Lord should tell you how strong I am, and third I might fight you though when is the question that should be asked." Stated Ryu as he carried Natsu up steps.

"Hey Salamander what is the last thing you remember before this man here saved your life?" Simon asked before he looked back and balked as he saw Natsu's face green looking like he was going puke any moment.

"All I remember was spinning." Natsu said before Ryu dumped the Fire mage off of his shoulder not risking the chance of getting puked on.

"I didn't come to get puked on so either Simon here carries you or you can start walking on your own two feet." Ryu said as Natsu started getting up.

"I can't believe you're getting sick just remembering it." Said Simon as they all trekked up the steps.

As Ryu climbed the steps he figured he could get some questions answered as they walk. "Salamander, I distinctly remember that Lucy and Juvia came with you onto this island, so, where are they?"

"Oh, that is easy, we all split up, so I don't know where they went." Natsu answered cheerfully causing Ryu to groan.

"Don't worry about your friends, I contacted my friends and told them to protect them and it seems that they defeated a comrade of Fukuro. It also seems that Erza has escaped her confines and is heading to face off against Jellal."

"That is good then Erza can give him a beat down for us." Natsu said cheerfully as Simon stopped and looked at the Fire mage.

"Jellal is far stronger than Erza thinks and that is why I want you to help her in their fight." Simon said.

"Not happening." Natsu said in serious tone.

"What?" Simon then slammed the Fairy Tail mage against the wall, while Ryu stood there not caring what happens.

"How can you call yourself Erza's friend and comrade if you're not willing to help her when it is needed!" Simon shouted

Natsu didn't blink as he answered seriously, "This is her fight and wants to do it herself, she won't forgive me if I stepped in even if I was trying to help her."

Simon let go of Natsu, "There is no way she'll be able to defeat Jellal." Simon stated before Ryu tuned out their argument on Erza's strength before hearing something interesting. "The Etherion will be fired in ten minutes and Erza told us to leave while she fights Jellal."

"It seems Erza will actually try to reason with Jellal and he will use that against her and with the timing she'll die as he stalls her." Ryu stated with Simon agreeing with him.

"You should have told me that to begin with!" Natsu shouted as flames flowed off him as he growled at Simon. "Tell me where I can find Erza!"

After telling Natsu where to go he sped ahead of the two hoping to stop Erza from going through with her plan.

As they started moving faster Ryu couldn't help but take a closer look at the tower and noticed something shining under the metal plating before looking closer and saw blue crystal making his eyes widen. 'Is the whole tower made of lacrima and if so why?'

His thoughts were broken when he started to feel rumbling causing him to pale as he saw a white light before his eyes went wide as he found the answer he was looking for before all he saw was white.

As Ryu's eyes cleared he noticed that he was standing on a lacrima. 'So Jellal needed Etherion and used the lacrima tower to power the R-System, but the only way for him to know that Etherion would go off is if he had someone on the inside.'

Ryu's eyes widened at the revelation as he put the pieces together. "All the R-System needs now is a sacrifice and Erza is the perfect subject and easy for Jellal to manipulate. Which means I better get to them fast." With that Ryu started flying to the top of the lacrima tower.

Making it to the top Ryu couldn't help but sweat drop as he came upon the scene of Natsu tickling Erza. 'Even in a time of seriousness he still acts like a goofball.'

"As much as I hate to interrupt this…whatever this is I think it would be good to remember why we're here Natsu." Ryu said making sure not to take his eyes off of Jellal, while Erza was looking at Ryu with narrowed eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop glaring at my back Titania, I am not your enemy at the moment and I would think Makarov told you why I was in Magnolia during your war with Phantom Lord." Ryu said making sure Jellal didn't try anything.

"Well if it isn't the mysterious Ghost." Jellal said in a mocking tone.

"It's good to see you too Jellal or am I supposed to call Siegrain now?" Asked Ryu as got ready.

"Wait your name is Ghost!?" Natsu asked thinking it was a stupid name to give a kid, whereas Erza looked at Ryu shock, since he was known throughout Fiore as the only person to have a perfect record not failing a single S-Rank job.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh, "No Natsu that is not my real name and only few people know it and I plan to keep it that way, so how about we get back to situation at hand." Natsu nodded before drawing his fist back and knocking Erza unconscious.

"I don't care why you knocked her unconscious, but right now it doesn't matter right now and since I gave you first dibs have at it." Natsu didn't need further instructions as he started knocking Jellal around.

" **Fire Dragon: Roar!** " Natsu shouted as he engulfed Jellal in fire. Ryu knew that Jellal was a Wizard Saint and it would take a lot more than that to beat him.

"Is that all you have Salamander? That was utterly weak, and to think that dragon slayer magic could be such weak lost magic." Jellal said in a mocking tone as a yellow aura started to surround him. " **Meteor!"**

With that spell the tides of the battle turned as Jellal moved to fast for Natsu to see making Ryu decide to tag himself in.

Moving quickly Ryu grabbed Natsu by his scarf and threw him back towards Erza while blocking a kick from Jellal.

Ryu tuned out Natsu calling an unfair tag in as he blocked a punch from Jellal and countering with a right hook sending the man through a block of lacrima.

"I will how you the true might of my Heavenly Body magic! **Grand Chariot!** " At that moment several balls of energy shot towards Ryu.

"I guess I shouldn't hold back." Ryu held his hand out as he called out the same attack that damaged Phantom Lord's guild. " **Spatial Rend!** " Before Jellal's attack could hit it exploded in midair.

Ryu jumped into the air using the smoke from the collision of their attacks as cover before flying above Jellal and drop kicking him back to the tower.

Natsu took that as a tag in as started attacking Jellal the moment he got up from the crater that Ryu sent through his attack.

"I need to finish this quickly the more damaged the tower becomes the more energy that leaves it." Jellal said forgetting that the two mages could hear him.

Ryu looked toward Natsu, "Natsu what are fairy Tail mages good at?" The mage in question grinned as he slammed a fist against the ground causing cracks to appear all around him.

"Fairy Tail is known for destroying things and that is just what I will do!" Natsu shouted as he started firing off spells at the tower damaging it further making it become more and more unstable.

Jellal had had enough as he launched himself towards Natsu intending on killing him before he lost much energy for the R-System to be of any use.

The man wasn't able to get far as Ryu appeared in front of him and roundhouse kicked him through giant shards of lacrima. "Did you think I would really l stand by and let you kill Natsu just, so you can sacrifice Erza and revive Zeref?"

Ryu didn't wait for an answer, " **Inferno Tower!** " A pillar of fire then erupted under Jellal burning him and throwing him in the air.

Meeting Jellal in the air Ryu's fist was cloaked in a white aura," **Temporal Fist!** " As the attack met Jellal's stomach Jellal couldn't help but feel as though he was punched at least 50 times instead of once.

Ryu smirked to himself seeing himself create another crater with Jellal's body before cloaking his leg in the same white aura. " **Temporal Drop Kick!** "

Jellal saw the attack and knew that if it landed then he wouldn't be getting up in for a while, so he rolled out of the way as Ryu created a crater before 5 more craters formed inside the crater Ryu had just made causing Jellal to sweat on the inside.

"Enough of this foolishness! I will not allow you to stop me from resurrecting the dark mage Zeref!" Jellal shouted as he flew into the air and crossed his hands. " **Altairis!** "

Ryu saw shadows flitting over to creating a ball of energy before feeling it trying to pull him into it. 'So, it is similar to a black hole with a gravitational pull and if I were to get pulled in then I would be crushed by the intense gravity inside of it.'

These were Ryu's thoughts before he saw the attacked aimed at Natsu before Erza woke up and stood in front of him hoping Jellal would cease his attack.

"I don't need you specifically Erza, I just need a body as strong as a wizard saint, which so happens to be Ghost or Natsu, so goodbye Erza." Jellal then launched the attack before Simon jumped in front of the attack thinking his magic could fend off Jellal's magic.

Ryu knew better and flashed in front of Simon, "What is with you all and self-sacrificing?" Ryu then threw out both of his hands, " **Temporal Distortion!** "

Jellal watched as one of his strongest attacks disappeared into thin air as if it wasn't there in the first place.

Ryu pants before he looks to see Natsu eat a lacrima filled with Etherion magic, 'That idiot must want the energy to fight Jellal though if he lives after such a stupid act is to be questioned.' He thought before seeing scales forming on Natsu's skin as he starts to attack Jellal.

As he watched the fight Ryu couldn't help but be impressed as Natsu punched Jellal through at least through several floors and was keeping up with him as he used ' **Meteor**.'

Ryu takes notice of Jellal trying to activate ' **Abyss Break** ,' to destroy the tower and Natsu and the rest of them with it before seeing that the wounds from his battle with Erza and him was keeping him doing it, which gave Natsu the opportunity to attack him.

Natsu knocked Jellal into the sky and Ryu decided he wanted to get one more hit in because in an instant he was in the air with Natsu as Jellal starts to descend. " **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist! / Temporal Fist!** "

Ryu took satisfaction in seeing Jellal unconscious in the crater before feeling the tower start to rumble and Natsu collapse from the power boost of eating the Etherion magic from the lacrima.

"It seems the energy has become too unstable and could blow in any moment." Ryu stated before looking to see Erza fusing herself into the lacrima in hopes of channeling the excess energy into the sky.

He sees Natsu and Simon arguing with her not to do it causing Ryu to groan to himself before yanking Erza out of the lacrima and knocking her out before doing the same with Natsu and putting both over his shoulders.

Ryu then looked over to Simon as he opened a portal in front of him, "I want you to take these two idiots through these portal, it will send them to Akane Resort. I'll stay here and stop this thing from exploding."

Before Simon could stop him, Ryu kicked the man through the portal and threw Natsu and Erza through it before closing it behind them. "I don't like most of those Fairies, but I told Makarov I would protect them when it is needed, and I guess this count as it being needed."

Ryu flew into the air and looked at the tower that could explode at any moment and had his palms facing the Tower of Heaven his left cloaked in a white aura, while the right was cloaked in a blue aura. " **Unison Raid: Time and Space Cataclysm!** "

He watched as the tower to slowly deconstruct itself before it exploded, but before the explosion could reach him it all rushed back into the tower before a black hole started to form in the middle of it sucking up the whole tower.

As the vortex suck up the whole tower Ryu raised his hands flinging the black hole into the sky before it imploded on itself with such a force it had to be at least three times stronger than a blast from Etherion.

Ryu had sweat dripping from his forehead as he looked at the sky, "I need a vacation." He said as before stepping through a portal that led him to flying over Akane Beach looking over Natsu, Erza, and Simon.

He watched as they were reuniting with their friends before deciding it was time to go. Ryu then opened a portal and stepped through totally forgetting that they probably thought he was dead.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for the lateness Word had finished my free trial and I was too cheap to pay $10 to get Office.**_

 _ **Also, I don't long I'll have Word before the trail is over so I'm trying to get this published before it ends.**_

 _ **Don't forget to vote on the next Oc Fanfic you might like to see. Right now, Naruto x Pokegirl is winning.**_

 _ **Don't forget to Review.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

Ryu couldn't help but groan as he looked at his communication lacrima to see that Makarov had been trying to contact him for quite some time and decided to answer it.

"What do you want old man?" Ryu asked as he saw Makarov sigh in relief on the other end.

"Why is it that I had to hear from Erza that you had died in an explosion after saving her and Natsu's lives?"

"Though I abhorred having to save Titania I had no other choice but to do so seeing that you wanted me to help your children should it be needed even if they are people I wouldn't want to see again."

Makarov flinched at the last statement, "Well I must thank you for saving them my boy and it is good to know you are still alive."

"If that is all that you needed to do then I will be going now Makarov." Ryu said as he got ready to hang up.

"Wait my boy, I was wondering if you were coming to the Fantasia Parade today. I think it would do you some good if you saw her again." Makarov's eyes were fast enough to see Ryu clench his fist.

"Why should even if I see her there I would also see the faces of those assholes there as well and I could go my whole life without seeing them again."

Makarov had a look of shame and guilt cross his face, "I know they don't deserve another chance, but they have changed I can promise you that Ryu. Now I must go my boy I have to prepare for the parade and if you do come then you'll get to see her in the Miss Fairy Tail contest." With that Makarov ended the call.

A black aura started to surround Ryu's body as he started thinking about the reason he had faked his death. He clutched his left arm before the aura around him started causing everything around him to disappear.

Noticing what was happening Ryu called back the black aura as he rubbed his left arm and started calming down.

Ryu sighed as he pulled out a picture from his cloak, "It looks I'll be seeing you soon and hopefully you don't hate me for leaving you." He then put the picture back as he opened a portal and stepped through it.

 _ **Magnolia**_

Ryu stepped out of his portal in his black cloak and had to take a few calming breaths has his eyes came upon the Fairy Tail Guild. 'Calm down it wouldn't do to lose my temper.'

Walking in Ryu was greeted to the sight of Makarov doing some finishing touches on decorations around the guild.

"You're good at guilt tripping old man and just so you know I don't intend to stay long." Ryu stated to the Fairy Tail Guild master, who turned around and couldn't help but smile seeing the cloaked Ryu.

"That doesn't matter it is good you could come my boy and in just enough time before the contest starts, but we both know the reason you're here so go take a seat and get ready for the show." Makarov said with a smile as Ryu used magic to fly as he took a seat on one of the rafters.

True to his words the Miss Fairy Tail Contest started a few minutes later and Ryu couldn't help but clench his fist his anger as he saw Erza and a few others before smiling when he saw Juvia and the one person he hadn't seen in a few years.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh as he saw some men have nosebleeds at the girls in swimsuits. He turned his head back to the contest and saw Lucy turned to stone and Evergreen was beside her.

He looked to the other girls and saw that they were also turned to stone. Ryu could feel his blood boiling when he laid his eyes upon Laxus as he started to talk about a battle royale between all the fairies.

He watched as Natsu tried to attack only to get hit by a lightning bolt laying him out. Before Ryu could jump and attack Laxus he disappeared with the rest of the Thunder God tribe in a flash of light.

Ryu waited and watched as everyone left on a hunt to find and beat Laxus and the others, his eyes narrowed as the master tried only to be held back by enchantments, which stated those that were stone and those over 80 years old couldn't leave the guild.

'None of those people have a chance against Laxus and the old man knows it. Meaning I'm the only one who can.' A smile started to cross Ryu's face. 'Thank you Laxus because you just gave me a way to get payback.'

Ryu was pulled out of his thoughts as Makarov called to him as jumped from the rafters scaring Natsu and Happy.

"I already know old man, you and both know I'm the only one capable of fighting Laxus and winning. I'll fight him but let me warn you Makarov that payback is going to be a bitch for Laxus when I find him." Ryu said.

"You're that guy that saved me and Erza, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked, while Makarov could only sigh at what Ryu said.

Ryu walked out of the guild, but not before looking back at the girl he had come to see turned to stone. He then left with only one thought and that was to beat Laxus.

"Hey old man how does you now that guy and who is he?" Natsu asked curious on how the master knew the same man that saved Fairy Tail from Phantom Lord.

"Natsu that man is the only one who can defeat Laxus right now and I know him because he is Fairy Tail's ghost." Makarov said leaving Natsu with more questions.

Leaving the guild Ryu found some guild members fighting each other. 'I don't have time to waste it on them.' As he turned around Ryu saw an enchantment which would stop anyone from leaving until one remains. 'I could break through the enchantment, but where would the fun in that be.'

Turning back to the fight between Fairy Tail members Ryu didn't blink as placed his hands on the ground, ' **Inferno Garden** '. He watched as black flames hit all of them knocking them unconscious.

Walking past them Ryu muttered, "Pathetic" as the enchantment disappeared. 'If I want her to be turned back then I need to defeat Evergreen."

Moving through Magnolia Ryu came upon the sight of Bickslow fighting Gray. Not wasting any time Ryu flew over them as his leg started to glow white, " **Temporal Drop Kick!** "

Hearing the attack both of them jumped away and were glad as the two-sweat seeing the crater that formed under his leg.

"Who the hell are you and why did you interrupt our fight?" Bickslow asked as totems floated around him getting ready to fire at the stranger.

Bickslow found himself gasping as Ryu removed his fist from his stomach, while Gray could only blink seeing the cloak figure move that fast. "You talk too much, and I am here to defeat Laxus after all me and him have a lot of unfinished business to talk about."

Without any other words Ryu grabbed Bickslow face and slammed him into a wall. "Don't worry because I have business with all of the Thunder God Tribe and I intend to get my pound of flesh all those years ago, but first." Ryu disappeared and appeared in front of Gray knocked him out with one punch.

Ryu turned back to Bickslow only to jump to the side as the totems shot beams at him, "I don't know what you have against us, but you should know you're not going to beat us." Bickslow said as he started shooting more beams at Ryu.

" **Spatial Rend!** " Ryu called out grinning seeing his attack cut through all of the totems. Not giving Bickslow any time Ryu appeared in front of him, " **Temporal Fist!** " Ryu took satisfaction as Bickslow flew away from him slamming into the enchantment wall.

"I expected more from a member of the so-called Thunder God Tribe, but I guess your just as weak as those other Fairy Tail members." Ryu said pissing Bickslow off as he took off his visor.

Standing up Bickslow looked at Ryu, "You are pissing me off dude and you will regret pissing me off when I'm done with you." He said as he used his magic to soot multiple beams at him only to grit his teeth as they dispersed before they could hit him.

"You are pathetic just like your leader now let me show you the difference in our power." Ryu said as threw a punch at Bickslow only for it to hit the enchantment which broke like glass upon his fist shocking Bickslow at the strength the stranger had to have to break through an enchantment.

As Ryu got ready to attack Bickslow he looked up to see Evergreen flying and somehow fighting Erza. "I have better things to do then fight a weakling, but next time I see you I will beat you into the ground like the worm you are." Ryu then flew off to catch Evergreen leaving behind a very pissed Bickslow.

Catching sight of Erza and Evergreen Ryu and started to glow blue, " **Spatial Rend!** " He watched as his magic clipped Evergreen's wings causing her to land on a roof.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked surprised to see Ghost in Magnolia.

"That really doesn't matter right now so stay out of way or else you'll find out just how I became S-rank." Ryu said as he walked towards Evergreen watching as she launched an attack called ' **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun** ' only for them to not him while Erza had to deflect the shots.

Erza's eyes narrowed at Ryu's statement before using her swords to stick Evergreen to a wall as she tried to escape.

Ryu stood in front of Evergreen before suddenly grabbing her be the throat shocking both her and Erza, "I'm going to keep things simple. I want you to turn those girls you turned to stone back to normal or." Ryu let his words hang as his hand started to tighten around her throat as she started to choke.

Without blinking an eye Ryu caught the sword slash that was aimed at him with just his thumb and index finger. "What are you doing Titania?" Ryu asked not even flinching at the glare the redhead was giving him.

"I can't have you killing her no matter how much wrong she has done and if that means I have to fight you then I will." Erza stated as she tried to pull her sword away from him though such efforts were failing.

"I never said I was going to kill her but if your going to get in my way then I have no choice but to fight you, but first I want the girls you turned to stone back to normal do you understand me." Ryu said with his head turned to Evergreen who nodded her head as Ryu released her causing her to gasp and rub her throat before releasing the magic on her victims.

Ryu turned towards Erza, who was in her armor titled ' **Heaven's Wheel Armor** ', "You are in my way and I can't have any obstacles in getting to Laxus, so let's see which S-class is stronger, Titania or Ghost." 'I have waited for this day for a long time.'

He didn't have to wait as Erza attacked him as she tried to hit him only for him to dodge the swings with ease.

Ryu let this go on as Erza kept swinging at him only to miss which served to anger her since he wasn't even fighting back. "Why aren't you fighting back!? Are you a coward!?"

Ryu grinned under his cloak, "Is the mighty Erza Scarlet mad?" He mocked, "I expected better from an S-class mage, but right now all I see is a pathetic swordswoman."

He watched as hundreds of swords appeared in midair, "I've had enough of your games, I have to stop Laxus." Erza stated as she launched the swords at him only for all of them to stop and disappear.

" **Circle Sword!** " Ryu watched as more swords came hurling at him causing him to scoff before waving his hand in front of the weapons as they disappeared. "You're just a one trick pony Titania and if this is your best then you won't defeat Laxus."

In a flash of light Ryu watched as she changed into her ' **Black Wing Armor** ' before she appeared in front of him with her sword in mid-swing.

"A change of clothing won't help you." Ryu said as he held his left hand out as the sword bounced off of it. ' **Temporal Fist!** ' Ryu shouted as he punched Erza taking immense satisfaction as she was sent flying.

"You wanted me to fight back so." Ryu was then behind her, "Be careful what you ask for." He then roundhouse kicked her in the face, which knocked her to the ground.

Erza stood up and wiped the blood at the corner of her mouth causing a smirk to cross Ryu's face at the furious expression on her face.

"That's it get mad show what the great Titania is truly capable of." Ryu said as Erza rushed him swinging at him with greater speed, but it still wasn't fast enough to it Ryu.

"Why are you stopping me!?" Erza shouted as she kept trying to hit Ryu only for her to miss. "I'm trying to help my family!"

As Erza got close Ryu grabbed her sword arm and brought her in close, "Don't worry by the end of today everyone with be safe, but also I will have also have gotten my pound of flesh from some people and you just happen to be one of them." Ryu said as his fist started glowing blue.

" **Spatial Fist!** " Erza then flew back with large gashes on her armor before it broke on her causing a look of shock to cross her face.

 _ **Back at the Guild**_

 __"Unknown against Evergreen. Unknown wins. Erza against Unknown in progress" Makarov read causing him to frown, 'I should have seen this as a possibility of happening.'

"Hey gramps someone else has entered Magnolia." Natsu commented looking at the board with Makarov doing the same and was glad to see the name Mystogan added to the board.

 **Back to Fight**

Ryu could be seen moving away from Erza as she was donned in her ' **Flight Armor** ,' which made her look like a cheetah as it increased her speed, though it still wasn't fast enough to catch Ryu off guard.

Looking into the air Ryu caught sight of orbs surrounding Magnolia causing him to narrow his eyes before seeing the lightning inside the orbs. 'That is ' **Thunder Palace** ' if that were to go off it would destroy all of Magnolia. I need to find Laxus now and means I can't play around anymore.' Ryu thought as he looked at Erza.

" **Sonic Claw!** " Erza shouted as she almost disappeared from Ryu's sight as she seemingly attacked him from all directions.

Ryu dodged the attacks as if in slow motion before grabbing Erza's arm and pulling his arm back. "I have no more time to play with you, so I'll finish this right now **Temporal Fist!** " He shouted punching Erza into the air before flying over her with his leg held high.

" **Spatial Drop!** " Ryu shouted as a crescent wave of blue energy crashed into Erza's back causing her armor to break as she fell to the ground unconscious.

 _ **At the Guild**_

"Unknown against Erza. Winner unknown. What the hell gramps this guy just beat Erza how strong is he!?" Natsu questioned in shock with others being much the same.

"Even I don't know the true extent of his strength Natsu, but right now he is the only one besides Mystogan that can defeat Laxus."

"Just you wait gramps, when I get out of here I'm going to beat Laxus and then I'm going to fight that unknown guy." Natsu stated causing Makarov to sigh at Natsu's need to fight strong people.

 _ **With Ryu**_

Moving through Magnolia Ryu gets annoyed after having to break through at least 10 of Freed's enchantment barriers.

Ryu looks up in the air and catches sight of Bickslow and that he is fighting Lucy at the moment causing to become curious on how strong she was as he flew up to see the fight.

As he watched the fight and Ryu was slightly impressed that Lucy was fighting with her celestial spirit. Seeing enough Ryu flew off causing Loke to catch a glimpse of him. 'Was that Ryu? What is he doing here?'

Flying through the air Ryu's whole-body freezes as he feels a dark power, which serves to cause a black aura to cover him as his eyes cloud over for a second before a look of pure anger crosses his face before he starts speeding over to where the energy is coming from.

Finally reaching where the dark power was coming from Ryu clutched his left arm as he looked at Mirajane Strauss fighting Freed in her Satan Soul.

Ryu eyes glazed over black as his left arm was covered in a black aura, " **Obliteration!** " Ryu shouted in pure anger as he flew down and punched the ground in between the two as they jumped back and saw everything in a 20ft radius was turned to oblivion.

Standing up Ryu looked at Mirajane pointing at her with his left arm still covered in a black aura, " **Mirajane Strauss today you face judgment!** " Ryu said in a dark tone as he shot off towards her.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **It is good to be back, now I would first like to say I am sorry for making you all wait. Some of you guys and gals can understand writer's block and also, I still have to deal with school.**_

 _ **Now some of you are wandering about the Vengeance is my Sin fanfic. Right now, I got writer's block because I can't figure out how to start it and go forth. So just give me some time till I figure something out.**_

 _ **Next, I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter if you didn't well I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Also, for those waiting for the Dragon Ball Super Fanfic it will come out. I don't know when but soon.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS BACK WITH A VENGEANCE**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Last Time**_

Standing up Ryu looked at Mirajane pointing at her with his left arm still covered in a black aura, " **Mirajane Strauss today you face judgment!** " Ryu said in a dark tone as he shot off towards her.

 _ **Present**_

"I don't know who you are or what you mean but get out of the way now." Mira said only to jump back to avoid Ryu's punch.

Freed tried to jump in and attack Mira only for Ryu to flash in front of him and draw his arm back as it glowed white, " **Temporal Fist: Concussive Blow!"**

Mira watched as Freed flew back and fell to the ground unconscious before she coughed up blood as Ryu kneed her in the stomach making her fly back.

"Who are you and why you are attacking me!?" Mira shouted as she dodged a fist aimed at her head but missed the leg that swept her off her feet.

"Right now, who I am shouldn't matter Strauss cause right now you should hope that by the end of this that you are still breathing." Ryu stated in a tone filled with venom as his arms were covered in a black aura.

Ryu saw Mira start to gather her magic and launch, ' **Soul Extinctor** ,' he held his left hand out and watched as the attack hit his hand only to not damage him in the slightest causing Mira to look at him in shock.

"That was pathetic." Ryu said as he flashed behind the woman and kicked her in the air before flying above her as his right leg turned white. " **Temporal Drop: Heaven's Pain!** "

Mira smashed to the ground before a second later 5 craters formed under her as the woman tried to stay conscious.

"This next move will decide whether you live or die Strauss." Ryu's left arm had black miasma radiating off it. He then flew down straight at Mira intent on wiping her from existence only for two faces to flash in his mind making him shake head before throwing his fist down, making Mira to squeeze her eyes shut…only to feel nothing.

Opening her eyes Mira found that the man's fist was right beside her head, "You are real lucky Strauss. She would've been sad that I killed you and because of that it is the only reason you are alive." Ryu stated before punching Mira in the face knocking her unconscious.

Leaving Mira there Ryu started walking away in the direction where he could feel the highest concentration of magic, which was in the direction of the Cathedral.

Ryu looked at the spell, " **Thunder Palace** " in the air and sighed before clapping his hands together as they glowed blue before throwing his hands out. " **Spatial Rend: Encompassing Spiral!** "

Without out looking at his handiwork Ryu flew towards the Cathedral and listened as invisible blades destroyed all the lacrimas around Magnolia.

Ryu didn't flinch as hundreds of lightning bolts flew towards him as he held out his left palm. " **Obliterate.** " The lightning bolts at that moment just disappeared without a trace.

 **Back at the Guild**

"Unknown against Freed and Mirajane. Unknown wins" Makarov could only pray and hope that Ryu didn't hurt Mira too badly.

"Master who is this unknown! He hurt Mira! He needs to pay!" Shouted a few male guild members.

"I would suggest against that because that man you want to hurt is the same one who defeated Erza and from the looks of it the one who took out the ' **Thunder Palace**.'"

These words caused the guys to pale at the thought of fighting someone stronger than Erza.

 **Back with Ryu**

Ryu walked into the Cathedral and came upon the sight of Natsu and Gajeel fighting Laxus and from the looks of it they weren't winning.

Not even waiting for a second Ryu had his fist lodged in Laxus's stomach as a smile of satisfaction crossed his face seeing Laxus cough up blood. Ryu ducked under Laxus's fist before jumping away.

"So, another insect for me crush has come in their hope of beating me. Just like those pathetic dragon slayers I'll show you just how strong the future guild master of Fairy Tail is." Laxus said as he wiped the blood off his lips.

"Such arrogance will be your downfall." Ryu said before flashing to Laxus and kicking the side of his head launching him through a stone pillar.

Pulling himself from the pillar Laxus appeared in front of Ryu, " **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Ryu tilted his head to the side avoiding the punch before seeing Laxus throw his head back as he felt magic gathering in his mouth.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** " Laxus knew as well as Ryu that he couldn't dodge an attack at such a close range as the attack caused a huge explosion covering where the area in smoke.

Laxus smirked as he looked at the smoke, "It looks like that weakling was all talk and no bit- "He was cut off as he crashed into a wall.

The smoke dispersed as Ryu could be seen without a single scratch on him, "Well that was pretty pathetic I guess I expected too much from you." Ryu said in condescension.

"Shut up I'll show you bastard!" Laxus shouted as he started forming lightning between his hands before it took the form of a trident. " **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!** "

Ryu watched as the trident got closer before catching it shocking everyone in the cathedral. "Pitiful." He said before crushing the trident in his hand.

"I don't have time dealing with you pathetic weaklings." After Laxus saying this Ryu's eyes narrowed seeing Laxus start to cup his hands together as magic gathered towards him.

'He plans on using Fairy Law and he seriously believes I'll let him finish using the spell.' Ryu thought as he was suddenly in front of Laxus and uppercut him into the air.

" **Temporal Kick!** " Ryu yelled kicking Laxus further into the air as he flew closer towards Laxus with his fist glowing blue. " **Spatial Fist!** "

Ryu watched as hundreds of cuts appeared on Laxus's body before he started falling to the ground with his eyes closed getting ready to hit the ground. "If you think I'm going to let you hit the ground that would be too nice."

Ryu waited until Laxus was just about to hit the ground as his leg started to glow white with red tints. " **Temporal Kick: Inner Rage!** " Ryu yelled as he roundhouse kicked Laxus through 5 buildings before he crashed right into the Fairy Tail's mess hall landing right in front of Makarov causing the entire guild to look in shock at how injured Laxus looked.

Walking through the hole in the guild came Ryu as he started to walk towards Laxus. "That is enough R-Ghost I think my grandson has learned his lesson." Makarov stated.

"I disagree with you old man I think he still needs some sense beat into him." Ryu said as he kept walking before seeing Erza hold her sword towards his neck.

"It would be wise to listen to master or else." Erza stated glaring at Ryu's cloaked form remembering her crushing defeat by his hands.

"It would also be wise if you remove that sword Titania or else I can remind you who won our battle and this time you might not wake up." Ryu stated an even tone as magic started to radiate off him scaring a few of the guild members.

"Is that a threat?" Erza said narrowing her eyes as she got ready to requip into one of her armors.

"Of course not. **It's a promise.** " Ryu stated in a dark tone as the magic around him started to turn black.

"Stop now the both of you! I don't want to have to rebuild the guild again!" Makarov shouted.

Erza removed her sword from Ryu's throat glaring at him the whole time, while Ryu scoffed before letting the magic around him fade away.

"Fight Me!" Yelled an injured Natsu flying at Ryu with a flaming fist only for the cloaked figure to backhand Natsu out of the guild causing some of the guild members to sweat drop.

"It looks like I won't be getting my pound of flesh today, so you can count yourself lucky Titania. You as well Strauss." Ryu stated not caring about the glares he was getting from most of the guild for stating he would hurt Mira again.

"I can understand how you might have a grudge against Erza, but what do you have against Mira she is kind person?" Gray asked while staying a good distance away from the guy who defeated Erza.

"She is a sweet person now, but can you say that before she became a weak pathetic waitress to the guild." Ryu stated making Gray close his mouth remembering how Mira was before the death of Lisanna.

"And who said my grudge was just against them, most of you people I have a grudge against and the only reason I haven't beaten you all within an inch of your lives is because Makarov told me not to." This made most of guild look at him in fear.

"What the hell man! We don't even know you." Shouted some guild members.

"Well how about I jog your memory." Ryu said as he pulled down his hood giving everyone a good look at his face and it was only until they saw his eyes did they gasp while some fell to the ground in shock.

"How are…you alive…we…were…told you died years back." A guild member said scared that the man in front of him maybe a zombie.

I bet you were all happy when you were told that your weakest fairy had died and couldn't ruin Fairy Tail's reputation at being the strongest guild in Fiore." Ryu said with venom in his voice.

"None of us thought that Ryu, we all were there at your funeral feeling guilty for what we put you through." Erza said as she and everyone held their head down in shame.

"Well if you thought I was going to forgive you all then your surely mistaken after all I still the scars for your betrayal and for what. Just because I couldn't use magic at that time and was labeled the weakest fairy. I was just a kid" Ryu said in anger.

"We are sorry Ryu, we were kids back then we didn't know any better." Said Erza before seeing the glare that Ryu was leveling at her.

"Those are empty words to me Titania. I know your past and you are no better than those followers of Zeref when you were in the Tower of Heaven as a child. After all I still have the scars on my back as proof from your abuse." Ryu said in an even tone not caring even a bit as tears fell from her eyes as his words hit her.

Ryu's eyes swept over everyone in the guild, "Seriously I mean what kind of adults pick on and bully on a child because he is weak and is trying to get stronger. I wonder how you would all feel if you were all in my shoes." The adults in the room couldn't fight off the guilt they were feeling inside.

"For years I suffered through the harsh words and the abuse in hopes that I would one day get strong enough and show you all how you were all wrong about me being weak and that was the only reason I had never told Makarov what was going on in his guild. Though that was before an incident came that changed my goal and for me to fake my death."

"What incident? We were told that on a mission gone wrong that you were killed by a Wyvern and that your body had been eaten so there was nothing to put in your casket." Gray stated curious on what could make him fake his own death.

"That is enough for now we still have to get everyone patched and get ready for the Fantasia Parade." Makarov said as everyone left noticing that Ryu had nothing left to say to them.

As the crowd dispersed Ryu noticed that there was one person left staring at him with tears in her eyes.

Without any warning the girl ran up to him and hugged him as he felt her tears on his cloak before rubbing her head. "I sorry for leaving you." Ryu said in a soft tone.

The girl shook her head on his chest, "Just don't leave me again."

"I'll never leave you ever again…Levy."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait guys and gals, things happened and that is all I'll say.**_

 _ **Now I hope you all like this chapter and if not tell me why in the reviews. Next on the agenda in this harem their will be only 4-6 in the harem and this decision is final and so are the girls. In the reviews you can say whether you want 4, 5, or 6 girls in the harem and I will take it into consideration.**_

 _ **I don't know which story I'll be updating next, but it will probably one of the High School DxD fics.**_

 _ **Lastly before I forget I want your thoughts on me making a Fairy Tail fanfic similar to Vengeance is My Sin. The new fanfic would be my Oc destroying Fairy Tail. Leave your thoughts on this in the review section.**_

 _ **Don't forget to Review**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


End file.
